Beautiful Crime
by Banimondala
Summary: I simply couldn t resist, the moment I smelled his scent for the first time in months. It just was the thought of seeing him again gave me hope I would find the missing piece of myself again. I didn t care he told me specific I shouldn t be looking for him, because it would bring myself into great danger. I needed to see him. Dellee AU story :D


**Hi, I´m back. Since my last upload, I tried to write a tvd human story, but I can´t seem to finish it. I always change the storyline.  
And yesterday I just started to write this and tada it´s finished. I wrote over 1000 words in one day :O This is amazing! I never did this before!  
I guess nobody ship them except me. But I can´t help myself with these two. I fell in love with them in the fifth book and thought they have so much potential.  
Sadly the writer doesn´t see it :(  
I invented this story for over a year^^  
I guess distance is good for my stories and my ships. I´m then better at writing them down. Momentary bamon just is killing me. And my love for Dellee is renewed.  
** **For the ones who doesn´t know them or the books "Shadow Falls Camp". It´s really good :D  
The author wrote two series until now. The first one is told by Kylie and so you get only a glimpse at Della´s life before she were a vampire and ho´w she feels about him. And Della isn´t much of a talker.  
You only know about them this.  
1.) Lee is her Chinese ex-boyfriend. They were a year together, Lee took Della´s virginity and they kept their relationship a secret.  
The keeping their relationship status a secret is for me suspicious.  
2.) They broke up after Della turned, because Della was too cold for Lee.  
My first thought: Really?! They were a year together and then this?! Suspicious! But they also said that Lee almost broke up with Della when he found out she only half Chinese... He seems like a jackass.  
But sadly the author wrote a shortstory where this is confirmed. I changed this!  
3.) Even though she thinks someonelse is cute, she still ****is so much in love Lee and** **can´t get over Lee.  
4.)Lee and Della meet again when Della is back home. He tells her about his fiancée.  
How old is Lee? And he has so fast a fiancée? Sounds for me like his parents arrenged something. And that comes near the supernatural arranged marriage!  
5.) They meet again on Della´s FRU mission where she sees him kissing his fiancée in a Chinese restaurant. And then Steve saves her from more embarrassment.  
But in the Shadow Falls Camp she´s completly done and is eating chocolate with blood.  
Probably I am so obsessed about them I see what I want to see. And make out of nothing a big thing. Typical me! But I love them so much and this is the result. And maybe and this is a big maybe I am not the only Dellee shipper out there :D  
So enjoy this story. And there will be more :D  
**

Chapter 1: Beautiful Crime

As a matter of fact I shouldn´t be here. I should be focused on the mission the FRU gave me and Steve, a shape-shifter for whom I had a thing. But the moment I smelled his scent for the first time in months, I simply couldn´t resist. **It just was the thought of seeing him again that gave me hope I would find the missing piece of myself again and to finally feel complete with it.  
** I didn´t care he told me specific I shouldn´t be looking for him, because it would bring myself into great danger. As a vampire I am capable of taking care of myself.  
What I didn´t know was that seeing him again, would feel like **being** _ **burnt in flames**_ **again**. Only this time it was my  heart and not my body.  
One year ago, I almost died from being half burned from the flames which were everywhere in this room and so high.  
Back then I strangely enough wasn´t scared for my life. And I knew I should be.  
The reason why I wasn´t scared for my life was I feared more for his life.  
We were standing near the window which was the only way to escape the flames **. I tried to convince to come with me! To let me save him! But he didn´t let me!** He screamed at me I had to leave without him! He wanted me to run and never look back! **But how could I leave my boyfriend alone trying to survive the fire?! How could he expect me to do it? We are PARTNERS! And partner´s aren´t leaving each other in a soon going to be dead situation.** Well, that was what I always believed in. But that night I was proofing otherwise. What made it worse I was the one who left! I left my HIM;MY PARTNER; alone with his furious looking like monsters parents whose looked like they would be tearing him in pieces.  
When I looked into his usually so blue like the ocean eyes whose always were so full of love whenever he looked at me, I only saw fear. **His fear I could die.** And moreover **if I die this night, he never could forgive himself for being responsible for my death.** Somehow he was convinced he dragged me into this tragic night! But this wasn´t true!  
 **But did he thought in that moment about me? That I couldn´t live without him either!** Moreover when I knew I could have taking him with me and preventing with that his death! I tried to tell this through my eyes. But he didn´t listened to me. And I realized in that moment **he didn´t want to come with me.** It was a mystery to me why he was convinced he had the current situation under control.  
In the end his last words he spoken to me convinced me to spring out of his window: _**When this over, I will find you. I love you.**_ These were his last words to me. These words were etched in my mind.  
 _I wished I would have looked back that night which was the last time I ever saw him,_ but I didn´t and I regretted it, because he never came back to school.  
What made it worse for me was everyone thought he died that night in the fire. But I refused to believe that, because the police never found Lee´s body and neither his parents ones. I convinced myself he still was alive and that he would return like he promised me, because it was the hope of his return what kept me alive and made me manage my school life and my new one as a vampire.  
It was hard, but with the help of Chan I managed it a little bit. Chan was my cousin who turned into a vampire one year ago and then faked his death, because like most of the vampires he couldn´t live with his parents whose were so disappointed in them. Most of them joined after their faked death vampire gangs. Obviously my family had the vampire gene. But only by one of fifty family members get this gene activated. Mine got activated by seeing Chan again.  
Since I had been through the transition of becoming a vampire which I wouldn´t without him, he´s trying to convince me to join one of the many vampire gangs. He says it´s easier once you freed yourself from your parents. Was it really easier to live without your parents and my little sister who I loved more than anything in the world? And was I really doing my parents a favor when I faked my death? When even the thought of the death of my boyfriend was killing me, how would my parents and my little sister feel if I was dead? But on the other hand telling my parents about it, wasn´t an option either! I hated the predicament. But thank god I found a solution: The Shadow Falls Camp. There I found new BFFs, Kylie and Miranda and moreover a place where I don´t have to hide my vampire side. I can explore it.  
And memories of being with Lee got replaced by memories of the cute shape-shifter Steve who had a nice behind. And of course just as I started to move on, I had to find HIM again.  
Creeping from the _**shadows**_ closer to the windowpane and watching THEM!  
Laughing! Smiling! Eye-sexing! Kissing!  
I was standing there paralyzed while tears were starting to roll down my cheek.  
 **My** **heart** **broke into a million pieces** and **it hurt like hell**.  
I couldn´t move an inch! My eyes were fixed on their kiss in a china restaurant that looked like one we were in when we were dating. **How could he? That was our place.**  
And now he was enjoying our place with someone else! **He replaced me! He moved on like we never were together! Like I never meant anything to him!** And then the realization hit me: **He never loved me!** It was the only possible explanation to what I saw, because if he loved me, really loved me like I thought he did, he wouldn´t be moving on so fast and so easy. I told myself.  
In the exact moment my brain had to play over and over again his last words to me: _**When this over, I will find you. I love you.**_  
The whole situation was too much for me. I had to release the anger and the pain, so I crashed my hand into the windowpane and called with that the attention of the people in the restaurant.  
I didn´t saw the scared looks of the people in the restaurant, because I only locked eyes with one person: _**Lee.**_  
He stared at me with wide-opened shocked looking eyes and a wide- opened mouth.  
I just wanted to be as far away as possible from him.  
But I still was paralyzed and stupidly, the tears which were rolling down my face weren´t paralyzed. I felt so stupid for crying.  
And then someone delivered me from my pain by pressing his mouth on mine in a passionate way. Smooth hands were capturing my face and making me looking at my intriguer. My body tensed and tried to fight the intriguer off. It only relaxed when I recognized Steve, my companion on a secret mission giving by the FRU. Moreover I kissed Steve back, because I couldn´t resisted the way his lips were swaying over mine. It made me to want more. So it came that I let my guard down by allowing him entrance into my mouth. He responded immediately by putting his tongue into my mouth while I grabbed his hair. Just as I started to enjoy our very first kiss, we were interrupted by someone whose voice was familiar to me, but I couldn´t pin down who it was. That voice was saying just one word: _**"Della?"**_  
I stopped kissing Steve immediately, because of this painful and asking tone which sounded as if the person suffered hard and also **couldn´t believe his eyes and had to assure himself I was real by calling me by my name**.  
When my eyes found the caller, I was paralyzed again and swallowed. **Before me stand the person, I wanted to flee, but at the same time throwing myself at him to assure myself he really was here.**  
He was close. Now no windowpane was separating us, only a few steps. **And I was in war with my pride and my desire for being close again with Lee**.

* * *

 **If you leave a comment and tell me how you think about this, it would mean the word to me :D  
Thank you for reading :D  
And I think I will be writing about some of my ships I think deserved more and their happy ending :D  
Like Swanfire and Smail :D**

 **I don´t own anything except the way this AU story goes :D Everything belongs to his rightfull owner.  
**


End file.
